Candy
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Permen itu rasa strawberry kesukaan Karma tapi itu adalah permen favorit Gakushuu yang tidak mau ia bagi. So, how it become a full make out session? KaruShuu! Uke!Shuu


**Disclaimer: AssClass (c) Yusei Matsui**

 **Warning: Ooc, Typo, Uke!Shuu, dll.**

.

.

.

.

 **Note** : Permen polo itu permen bulat yang bolong tengahnya dengan rasa mint, katanya sih permen jadul, aku sendiri tau dari komik ^^"

.

* * *

.

Gakushuu duduk sendiri di ruang OSIS, pena di tangan kanan sibuk bergerak, menulis sesuatu di atas dokumen proposal OSIS. Matanya menelisik deretan kalimat di atas kertas itu.

Tanpa melepas pandangan dari kerjaannya, tangan Gakushuu meraih bungkus permen yang sudah terbuka, permen itu seperti permen polo hanya saja merek dan rasanya berbeda.

Permen itu berperisa stroberi, Gakushuu mengeluarkan satu dari dua permen yang tersisa, memasukkan ke mulut tanpa mengalihkan tatapan.

Pemuda bermanik _lilac_ itu begitu menikmati ketenangan ruangan yang sepi sambil mengulum permennya, sampai sebuah suara familiar menginterupsi.

"Hallo Shuu-chan~"

Urat di pelipis Gakushuu berkedut, pena berhenti bergerak dan ia menoleh.

Akabane Karma sedang duduk di kusen jendela.

"Apa?!" balasnya judes.

"Nah, tidak baik masam begitu Shuu-chan." ujarnya sambil mendekat, menjatuhkan diri di salah satu kursi yang paling dekat dengan Gakushuu.

Gakushuu memutar bola mata dan memilih mengabaikan makhluk yang kini menatapnya dengan seringai menyebalkan itu.

Karma menatap lama Gakushuu yang menyibukkan diri kembali sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada bungkus permen. Dan, permen itu memiliki rasa kesukaannya.

Tangannya terulur ingin mengambil permen yang tergeletak itu, tapi sebelum keinginannya kesampaian, tangan Gakushuu sudah lebih dulu menyambar permen dengan cepat.

"Ini punyaku," sahutnya sengit.

"Oh ayolah Shuu-chan, beri aku satu yang terakhir itu." ucap Karma sembari berusaha mengambil permen dari tangan Gakushuu yang ia angkat tinggi untuk mencegah Karma mengambil permen terakhir.

"Tidak mau, ini permen kesukaanku!" Gakushuu terus berkelit, akhirnya dengan gerakan gesit ia memasukkan permen itu ke mulutnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Karma mendengus sebal dan duduk kembali, Gakushuu juga sudah berkutat lagi dengan tugasnya.

Karma dengan cepat merasa bosan, maniknya bergulir ke penjuru ruangan dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah suara mengalihkannya dengan cepat.

Suara ecapan Gakushuu yang tengah mengulum permennya. Tanpa sadar Karma kemudian asyik menonton bibir Gakushuu, memperhatikan bagaimana kadang bibirnya akan terbuka sedikit atau menekan ke arah dalam. Fokus Karma tersedot semua pada belahan berwarna _peach_ pucat itu.

Saking intensnya tatapan Karma, Gakushuu sampai sadar kalau ia sedari tadi dipandangi.

"Apa? Kau masih kepingin ya?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek lalu menjulurkan lidah. Permen bolong itu berada di tengah lidahnya yang merah menyala. Dia baru saja menghabiskan sebungkus permen yang berisi dua puluh butir, tentu saja pewarnanya menempel di lidah Gakushuu.

Karma tidak membalas, alih-alih pemuda berambut merah itu malah mendekatkan diri tiba-tiba lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Gakushuu dengan cepat.

Gakushuu bahkan sampai terkejut dan membeku di posisinya saat ini, dan hal itu menyebabkan Karma dengan leluasa memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Gakushuu. Menyapu indera perasanya ke seluruh permukaan yang ada di dalam mulut pemuda bersurai senja itu. Mengecap rasa permen yang dimakannya.

Permen itu tidak semanis sangkaannya semula, rasa asam malah lebih mendominasi. Tapi Karma tetap menikmatinya.

Tangan kiri Karma lalu melingkari pinggang Gakushuu sedang tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Gakushuu, menuntunnya untuk menemukan _angle_ yang tepat.

Gakushuu perlahan mulai sadar, menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Karma. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Karma menang mudah dalam gulat lidah.

Tapi yang namanya Akabane Karma selalu dapat mengatasi tantangan apapun yang diajukan padanya. Buktinya, suara desahan pelan Gakushuu yang teredam oleh ciuman. Karma menyeringai di tengah ciumannya, _excited_ untuk mendengar lebih banyak suara itu.

Tangan yang semula ada di pinggang menarik kemeja Gakushuu yang dimasukkan dengan rapi agar keluar sehingga tangannya bisa menelisik masuk ke dalam dan mengelus kulit halus yang ditutupinya. Reaksi yang ia dapat benar-benar memuaskan, sebuah erangan pelan dan tangan Gakushuu yang mengepal erat pada blazer hitam Karma.

Tangan kirinya terus ia biarkan sibuk dan membuat Gakushuu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman atas sensasi yang ia timbulkan. Elusan di pinggang yang kini bergeser perlahan menuju perutnya membuat konsentrasinya pecah dan hal itu membuat iblis yang tengah mendekapnya dengan mudah mendominasi pergulatan lidah mereka. Senang melihat Gakushuu yang kewalahan.

Gakushuu mengerang frustasi saat tangan kanan Karma kini tak ingin menganggur lagi, menanggalkan dua kancing teratas kemejanya lalu mengelus tulang selangkanya lembut, tahu benar kalau daerah dekat kerahnya itu sensitif.

Karma tersenyum penuh kemenangan, nah, setelah puas menjahili Gakushuu ia bisa fokus kembali pada rasa _strawberry_ yang masih tertinggal di mulut Gakushuu.

"Hei, Asano-kun aku lihat permen kesukaanmu tapi beda rasa, ku beli kalau-kalau kau ingin coba rasa bar-"

Ren terpaku di ambang pintu, ocehan panjangnya terpotong seketika.

Karma memberikan pemuda itu _deathglare_ paling menakutkan karena sudah berani-beraninya merusak momen seperti ini. Ren menundukkan pandangan, gugup seketika atas tatapan mengancam Karma yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat di pinggang Gakushuu dengan posesif.

Gakushuu terkekeh pelan dengan napas tak beraturan. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekacau apa ia terlihat saat ini.

"Boleh," sahutnya pada Ren. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangkat wajah (walau terpaksa harus menyaksikan lagi pemandangan gila di hadapannya) dan melemparkan sebungkus permen berbentuk silinder pada Gakushuu yang menangkapnya dengan mudah.

" _Thanks_."

"Uuuhh... Kalau gitu aku pergi lagi," gumamnya berbalik lalu melangkah dengan cepat.

Karma menatap kepergiannya dengan jengkel sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada Gakushuu kini asyik memperhatikan permen favoritnya namun memiliki rasa jeruk. Bungkusnya berwarna kuning.

"Hei, kau tidak bilang kalau permenmu itu asam."

Gakushuu memutar bola mata. "Kau yang tidak tanya, sudah tau aku suka dengan permen dan minuman asam, tetap saja kau mau mengambilnya, tidak suka 'kan?"

"Siapa bilang?" sahut Karma enteng. "Aku suka kok, kalau memakannya dari mulutmu." sambungnya sebelum mengunci lagi bibir Gakushuu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Melanjutkan aktivitas tadi...

.

.

 **Owari**.

.

A/N:

Loha~ \\(^^ )

Fic pendek ini terinspirasi waktu aku lagi makan permen yang mirip permen polo tapi rasa stroberi, tau tuh kenapa bisa jadi fic make-out session begini (^x^)?

Dari pada baca ocehanku yang gak ada juntrungnya silahkan klik tombol review aja ^^

Ps: aku bikin grup wa buat anak-anak fafiction, kalo minat gabung pm aja ya~

.

Ai19


End file.
